2014.02.23 - A Terra-ific meeting with a Wonder-ful Woman
Finally, Wonder Woman raises a hand, forestalling more questions from the cluster of reporters gathered outside the entrance to the Themysciran Embassy. "My friends," she says, breaking into the babble. "I know the events of yesterday were harrowing and there are many, many more questions in need of answers. As of yet, I do not have those answers. But, I assure you, my sisters and I, as well as my friends in the JLA, are doing all we can to find them. When we have them, we will act on them appropriately. Regardless, you have my oath. I will do my utmost to prevent any more of the good people of Metropolis, of New York City, from being harmed by any further threat the invaders from yesterday may present." And the oath of an Amazon is not a thing to be taken lightly. Though, to be fair, she was careful not to promise no one would be hurt. Just that she'd do all she could to prevent it. "All I ask in return is that you go about your business as you normally would. This city has a formidable spirit. It has refused to bow to fear and terror after tragedy in the past. I have no doubt it will continue to do so, today." She gives a warm, yet serious smile. "Thank you very much. And good day." With that said, her knees flex briefly and then she's suddenly airborne, streaking up and away from the press and paparazzi. As another woman steps into her place, a PR expert retained by the Embassy for such occasions, Diana of Themyscira turns in flight over Midtown to begin a slow patrol to set both her mind and the minds of those on the ground at ease. Terra happens to be surfing on her flying rock towards the Themyscrian Embassy, because she has heard of Wonder Woman, and was curious to perhaps catch a glimpse of the famous hero. As luck would have it, she seems to catch Wonder Woman at the tail end of an interaction of the press. Terra has yet to figure out what the media really is and why people talk to them, but the more important thing is they helped her in a round-about way to run into Wonder Woman, and that's a good thing. Even better, Wonder Woman takes to the air, meaning Terra doesn't have to swoop down amidst the reporters. When Wonder Woman flies, Terra alters the course of her rock, flying towards the Amazon, as she calls out, "hey! You're Wonder Woman, right!? I love your outfit, very cool! I'm Terra! I'm a hero! Like you!" Diana pauses in flight and turns as she hears someone call out to her. That it's a younger woman - on a flying rock, no less? - causes her to smile, and hover so that the girl may catch up. "A pleasure to meet you, Terra," she says. She may never quite get used to the 'Wonder Woman' moniker the press has stuck her with, but she lets it stand, regardless. It's easier. Because Terra's not the only one who's had to struggle to understand the importance of the media. Thank Athena, Diana is highly adaptable, however. So, she's learned to just roll with it. And to be careful about what she says to them. "And a hero. I'm pleased to hear it." Terra slows down once she approaches Wonder Woman, until she lets her rock hover in place and moves to the edge of it, waving at Wonder Woman with a bright smile on her face. "I'm new to being a hero, but I want to be the best I can! Do you have a tip you can give me so I can be better?" Terra asks curiously, looking as if she's heard quite a bit about the exploits of Wonder Woman, and is truly impressed at her presence. "How did you start to be a hero? Did you just want to make everything better? Or is it your duty?" It's quite possible Diana will never really adjust to the hero-worship she encounters outside Themyscira. Still, she smiles warmly to the teen, drifting a little closer to her, so she doesn't have to shout. "A tip?" The Amazon gives it serious thought for a moment. "Do what is right," she concludes. "Not what is easy. They are rarely the same." Considering further, she says, "I am the current champion of my people, Terra, sent to Patriarch's world to build understanding between our cultures and to help defend those who cannot defend themselves. Here, I am called a hero because of what I do. Among my people, however, while they call me Princess on account of the station of my birth, there is not a one of my sister Amazon who is not also mother and teacher to me. I am not greater than any single one them, I am not hero to them. I am merely performing the duties to which I was assigned." She smiles gently, again. "However, that does not mean I do not wish to make everything better. Themyscira is very different from Patriarch's World. We believe in compassion, mercy, cooperation, and honor. There are many here, who do not. But, everything I do comes from those values. Compassion. Honor. Truth. Fight with those and, while you may make mistakes, you won't go wrong." Terra listens intently as Wonder Woman seems about to answer, and nods immediately at the second Wonder Woman speaks, as if she's already agreed with her pro tip. "I always do what's right! I'm already on the path for hero success. Yes!" Terra does a fist pump in the air, looking quite pleased with herself. But then a conundrum is introduced, and Terra looks a bit confused, "but what if what's right is easy? Like helping people!" "Oh waw! I'm also a champion of mine! It's like we're sisters almost! But not really!" Terra beams at the realization that Wonder Woman is also a champion of her people, which means Terra must have all the necessary pre-requisites to be a successful hero. Maybe her task wouldn't be as hard as she thought, at least she's cheered up by the notion. Terra looks really surprised to learn of Wonder Woman's high birth though, as she exclaims, "a Princess! With a pretty tiara and everything! Waw! I'm not a princess, so I guess we're not really sisters after all, but you knew that already!" Sitting down on her rock, Terra points her finger at it's surface, and letters start to carve into it as she writes down: compassion, honor, truth. "Okay!" Terra announces as she gets back up, beaming at Wonder Woman, "I think I got the basics down, thanks for your help Wonder Woman! I'm looking forward to be as great a hero as you are! You are awesome!" Terra points a thumbs up at Wonder Woman, and looks mighty proud of the gesture she picked up. Terra's enthusiasm is actually, somehow, refreshing. If, perhaps, somewhat naive. Diana laughs warmly, however, her eyes sparkling good-naturedly. "Thank you," she says graciously. And then she gives a mild shrug, her demeanor relaxed even where she floats in the air. "Sometimes, doing the right thing is easy. But, I promise you, Terra. One day, you will encounter a moment where doing what is right will be one of the hardest things you have ever had to choose to do. It is in that moment that your character is proven, that who are, whether or not you truly are the hero you aspire to be, will be revealed. And even if no one is there to witness it, you will know. And you will have to live with it, whatever the outcome may be." Her voice grows at once more serious and more earnest as she speaks thus. But, in the end, she reaches out to lay a hand on the younger champion's shoulder and that warm, encouraging smile returns. "But, I will have faith in you, little sister. You draw the strength of Gaia, herself, I ween." Terra tilts her head a little at Wonder Woman's more serious tone, and her words that somehow sounds a bit on the somber side. "Sooo...one day it will be very hard and I will have to be super clever to make the right choice? I see, well, I'll train on making the right choice with easy stuff so I can make the slice when the eggs are on the line!" Terra nods sagely, somehow mangling an idiom that may or may not have fit into this part of the conversation. But when Wonder Woman ends her warning with a supporting hand on Terra's shoulder and calls her little sister, Terra's eyes grow big and wide, her violet eyes radiating with bliss as she reaches to embrace Wonder Woman without hesitation. "Thank you, Wonder Woman! That means a lot, I promise I will be a strong champion and a good hero. Of justice!" She pauses a moment, and then adds what she just learned, "I mean a hero of compassion! Honor! And Truth! Yes!" "And justice, yes," Diana laughs, returning the girl's embrace. When she releases her - or is released - she floats back a foot or two and gestures lightly in the direction of the Embassy. "We host classes, Terra, the Amazons and I. Most evenings. Self-defence and other subjects. If you wish to join in, you are more than welcome. Just come to the Embassy and speak to whomever is the greeter, that day." "Amazon classes?" Terra ponders, she never really thought about trying to hone her skills, but it does sound like something worthwhile. "If I'm invited, I think I will attend! I would love to be a better hero!" She nods enthusiastically, "I will come! Thank you for the invitization, Wonder Woman! I will let you go be a hero and go be a hero myself then!" She lifts up on her rock and while waving goodbye to the Amazon, she starts to pick up speed, feeling very good about this meeting. Wonder Woman really was special. Diana watches the girl soar off, ebullient on her rock. The Amazon straightens, smiling and inhaling a deep breath of the crisp, cold air. There are still duties to attend, but... perhaps they'll be the lighter for this chance encounter. Turning away, she resumes her patrol once more. Category:Log